Hermitcraft: Animal AU
by Rachel420
Summary: When the Hermitcraft server suddenly is affected by a strange potion in the air, the Hermits all wake up as animals! Who did this and why? Will they be able to reverse it? Season 6
1. Prologue

The silence that flooded the Hermitcraft server was peaceful after another long day for everyone. The stars twinkled innocently in the sky as the moon cast its calming glow down to the earth. Everyone was offline for the night. Well. Almost everyone.

Someone stood on top of the statue of Hermitity, overlooking all the builds surrounding it. They looked around for a moment or two longer before turning and stepping down towards the middle of the statues' head where X had installed a weather summoner. They stopped in front of it and pulled out a nether star. It glowed in the darkness and felt warm to the touch. They then pulled out something with their other hand. A bottle. With a strange looking liquid inside.

He then tossed the potion in the middle of the shrine along with the nether star before logging off as lightning struck the shrine and a strange rain started to pour down across the whole server.


	2. Chapter 1

Woosh! Wind whistled past Grian as he soared through the beautifully clear skies of the hermitcraft server with a smile. He was just coming into the shopping district as he popped another rocket in his hand by giving it a small squeeze, boosting him through the air, making him grin wider.

He was beginning to near the statue of Hermitity, heading towards his base. He took a deep breath of the fresh air as it ruffled his hair around. He popped another rocket, aimed at Mumbo's base.

"Might as well swing by and say hello." He muttered to himself with a smile. As he grew closer his vision started to blur. He quickly blinked a couple of times as tears formed at the corners of his eyes. When he opened them again, clear of tears, his vision was actually getting worse. He quickly rubbed at them for a moment but it didn't help either.

He tried blinking again as it continued to worsen making him unable to see anything in front of him other than blurs. He opened his eyes once more before gasping, seeing one of the columns of Mumbo's base barely three feet and gaining in front of him.

He quickly tried to turn to the side but cried in pain when he felt his shoulder and arm clip it, sending him tumbling to the floor of Mumbo's base in a heap. He laid there, unable to move from the pain he was in and lost consciousness as it started to rain once more on the server.

Mumbo meanwhile had been "AFK" at one of his contraptions when he was brought back to his senses by a sudden light headed feeling. "What on earth?" He muttered, breaking his little AFK shelter and looking around. "Huh. No Grian." He quickly checked his hunger and it seemed to be good.

So what was with this headache? He started to step forward but found himself falling backward into the wall instead. He caught himself and slowly lowered to the ground. "What? I-" He blinked making his vision blur. "Oh no." He tried to stand but quickly lowered himself back down, glancing out the window as he saw rain clouds forming before passing out.


	3. Chapter 2

After awhile, Grian started to gain consciousness before jolting awake with a scream of pain from his arm. He tried to grab it with his other hand before stopping and realizing he was covered by something heavy and wet. It was completely dark as well. He tried to push it off of him but to no success. It took him about five minutes to finally find an escape and crawl out.

Grian rather quickly wished he hadn't.

One: it was pouring rain.

Two: Everything was huge.

Three: He looked at his injured arm.

He was not prepared to see fur covering his arm instead of his sweater. Or the paws that had replaced his hands. He cried out in surprise and fear before realizing the thing that had trapped him had been his sweater. His heart was racing as he started to panic. He looked up, wincing as water landed on him.

He took a couple of deep breathes just to calm himself enough to find some form of shelter. He took a step and slid on the slick quartz, falling to the floor. He grunted in pain before slowly standing up. He saw he was in the storage part of Mumbo's base and quickly but carefully scurried over to some of the chests. He noted he was just small enough to slide between the chests and back into one of the dry areas and slowly laid down, trying to process what was happening.

Mumbo woke up on the floor which was rather close to his face. He quickly pushed himself up. Well. Mostly. He fell back down to his hands before realizing that they were now paws. White ones at that. He gasped and looked around, spotting a large fluffy coat and tail he now wore.

He sat there in shock for a moment before starting to get down as carefully as he could. He needed to get into his base. Maybe he had something that could help! Maybe even be able to contact someone for help!

He tripped a couple of times while trying to get used to the fact he was running on fours now. He made it to the power beam before stopping and staring at it. "Well… Hope this still works." He said to himself before jumping into the water stream.

He was quickly spat out at the top and clumsily landed on his feet, discombobulated. "Well… That worked a little too well…" He muttered before getting his bearings and looking around. He rather quickly spotted Grian's sweater lying soaked on the floor. He gasped and ran towards it, slipping and sliding the whole way. "Grian?" He called, looking around. "Why would he just leave his sweater here?" He muttered before hearing a faint, "M-Mumbo?"

He turned towards it. "Grian? Is that you? Where are you?"

Grian carefully poked out of his hole before quickly darting back in, startled by the rather large cat standing by his sweater.

Mumbo saw him poke out and stepped forward. "Grian?"

Grian stopped when he saw the Maine Coon step closer. "Mumbo…?" He asked again.

Mumbo gasped. "Grian! It is you! But, you've transformed too!"

Grian stepped out, limping a bit. "Mumbo? You're a cat?" He asked confused.

"Yeah mate. You seem to be one too." He replied before laughing a little. "Dude, you're so tiny! Like a little kitten!"

Grian's confusion quickly faded as he pouted at Mumbo. "This isn't fair." He fussed.

Mumbo laughed again. "Hey, it's not like I turned us into cats!" He defended, smiling.

Grian stepped forward to argue but cried in pain.

Mumbo's smile dropped as he looked at Grian's arm or was it leg now? Huh. He leaned forward, quite a bit to actually look at Grian at his level. "Are you alright?"

Grian noticed how much bigger Mumbo was and glanced away. "No… I clipped my arm when I flew over…" He replied.

Mumbo sat up and looked at his chests. "Hang on a minute." He scurried across the quartz and found a chest. After a moment of struggling to open it, it opened and he came back with a potion bottle. He used a claw to uncork it for Grian. "Here. A healing potion."

Grian carefully started to drink it. He managed to drink most of it and carefully tested his arm, sighing with relief when it didn't hurt. "Thanks, Mumbo."

"Of course."

Grian looked up, noticing the clouds starting to part away. "Oh good. The rain is stopping too."

Mumbo followed his gaze. "Yeah."

Grian stepped out of his hiding place and looked at Mumbo. "Well… What do we do now?" he asked. "I mean, we don't know how to reverse this or if it even is reversible."

"We can try to contact the others?" Mumbo suggested.

Grian nodded slightly. "I mean we can try." He agreed. "But then what? If I'm a cat and you're a cat then what if the others are animals too?"

Mumbo looked down in thought. "Huh. Didn't think of that…"

Grian went over towards the edge of the base and looked out at the ocean. "We can't elytra out of here or use a boat, I mean we're cats. Cats stuck in the middle of the ocean."

Mumbo joined him, looking out over the waters. "Yeah…"

Grian slowly laid down. "We're stuck here… At least you can reach into chests... So we have food for at least a while…"

Mumbo watched him. "Want to try calling the others?"

Grian sighed and nodded. "Sure."


	4. Chapter 3

The phone laid on the floor ringing, waiting for anyone to answer when someone finally did.

"Hello?" DocM's voice came out of the phone.

"Doc?" Mumbo questioned.

"Mumbo? Dude, am I glad you called."

"And I'm glad you picked up!" Mumbo replied. "Grian and I have a bit of situation…"

"Situation? That, uh, wouldn't happen to be animal related, would it?"

"How- Wait. You too?" Mumbo asked.

"Yeah man. I'm a german shepard. Ren's with me and he's a chocolate lab."

Mumbo and Grian heard laughing on the other side.

"Haha, yes Ren, I'm aware that me being a German Shepard is amusing to you." They heard Doc mutter, talking to Ren. "So, what are you guys?"

"Uh, some type of cats. But we are currently stuck on my base which is in the middle of the ocean.

"Oh."

"Yeah… Um, do you know if anyone can help us out?"

"Um…" Doc muttered before Ren spoke up.

"X could!"

"X? Is he not affected?" Mumbo asked.

"What? Oh no! He was definitely affected!" Ren explained. "I'll send him your way. It might be a minute before he gets there though!"

Mumbo glanced at Grian. "Um, alright. Thanks?"

"No problem! See you guys soon hopefully!" Ren replied before they hung up.

Grian looked at Mumbo. "Should we go wait at the shore?"

Mumbo nodded. "Probably."

As they headed towards the water elevator, Mumbo felt something jump onto his back. "Wha-?"

Grian grinned at him from his back. "Onward Mumbo!"

Mumbo just grinned and laughed as he continued on.

About five minutes of waiting later, they heard X speak up. "So, I was told I need to rescue a couple of cats. Would that be you two?"

Mumbo and Grian turned towards his voice before gasping. "X? You're a turtle?!" Grian asked.

X laughed. "Yeah. It was strange to wake up to that's for sure. Seems like you were turned into a kitten, yeah?"

Grian pouted. "Mumbo's a kitten too…"

X started to reply when Mumbo gave him a small head shake.

X just chuckled. "Okay then. Well. Any ideas on how we can get you out of here?"

Mumbo nodded. "A boat."

X hummed. "Okay. Uh, do you have a lead? I could hold one end and drag you and the boat through the ocean to the shopping district where the others are at."

Grian and Mumbo grinned. "Perfect!"

Mumbo quickly ran to grab the lead before returning, passing one end to Xisuma. He then helped Grian into the boat and hopped in behind him, holding the lead with his mouth.

"Ready?"

Mumbo nodded before Grian could respond and X took off.

Grian gasped and fell backward, into Mumbo who chuckled. "You did that on purpose." Grian accused making Mumbo smile.


	5. Chapter 4

Not long later they arrived at the nearest shore to the shopping district. "Alright! All ashore who's going ashore!"

Mumbo once again helped Grian and jumped out of the boat beside him. "Thanks X."

"No problem. Glad I was able to help. The others should be waiting near your wandering cart, Grian."

He nodded before stopping. "Aren't you coming with us?"

X chuckled. "Yeah. But I'm a turtle. It'll take me a bit to get there."

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Mumbo offered.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll be there soon. Go on ahead."

Mumbo glanced at Grian who quickly leapt onto his back. "Well, alright. See you in a bit X."

The two then headed towards the wandering cart, looking for the others.

Soon the cart was in sight. Along with a large group of animals who also noticed them.

A bunny and a Lynx came running over.

"Mumbo! You made it!" Stress greeted as she hopped over.

"Is Grian with you?" Iskall asked, curiously.

Mumbo nodded as he finished approaching the rest of the group. "He's right here." He turned and lowered himself down so they could all see Grian who jumped off his back.

"You're so tiny!" "You're so adorable!" "He's a kitten!"

Grian's ears laid flat against his head as the other Hermits continued to comment on his new appearance as he sat beside, slowly becoming more like behind, Mumbo.

Everyone in the group had gotten a new appearance. Each of them were some sort of animal.

Some were cats like Grian, Mumbo and Scar.

Some were more… exotic. Such as Python as a komodo dragon, X as a turtle, and Wels as a small dragon.

And then some were dogs.

Like DocM who was the one currently laughing at Grian's new form. "I can't believe it! A kitten!" He laughed. Doc was roughly 2 or maybe even 3 times Grian's current size and it definitely intimidated him.

Mumbo took note of Grian's uncomfortableness and stepped forward a little. "Alright everyone, that's enough." He told them firmly but kindly knowing they were all just teasing, not meaning anything harmful.

Doc smirked a little. "Oh, look, Mumbo's still being overprotective." He teased leaning forward just enough to make Grian step back another step.

Mumbo was unphased and turned to him. "Look, I'm just saying we should stop teasing each other about this and sort it out."

There were nods of agreement from the group.

"Hey guys where's X?" Scar asked.

Mumbo glanced at him. "He said he'd be right behind us. He's a bit slow on land. Being a turtle and all."

Doc watched Mumbo explain before stepping forward a little. "Hey now. I was just playin'. I mean look at us!" He turned to look at the others. "This is pretty ironic isn't it? I mean Cleo's a lioness,"

Cleo chuckled a little at that.

"Cub is a literal bear cub right now,"

Cub gave a small playful rawr making the others laugh a bit.

"Ren's a dog and look at me! I'm a GERMAN Shepard! I just thought it was funny how each of the animals we have become tie into us somehow. That's why I find it so hilarious that Grian's a kitten! He's the baby of the group!" He grinned with another laugh. "And we always teased him about being little too!"

The others kind of chuckled when he pointed it out but Mumbo didn't.

He was frowning. Not exactly angrily but just… disappointedly. "I said that's enough Doc."

Doc stopped and looked at him. "What? It's just a joke! I'm just trying to lighten the mood! It's not like I turned him into a kit-"

"I said that's enough!" Mumbo hissed, fur bristling, making everyone step back in surprise.

"Grian is a cat just like me and Scar! He's not a little kid! Sure we all treat him as such at times and he does act like one sometimes but that doesn't make him one! So quit calling him a kitten!" Mumbo snapped.

Doc stepped back again for a moment before he stepped forward with a small growl, looking at the maine coon at almost eye level. "I was joking. Grian knows that. We all know that. I'm sorry that he just happens to act like a kid and be a cat right now which makes him a-"

"Say it again and I will scratch you." Mumbo said, glaring at him, fur still bristled, challenging Doc to finish the sentence.

Iskall and Ren quickly got between them. "Alright, alright! Let's just calm down everyone…" Iskall tried to defuse the situation.

"Did you just threaten me Mumbo?" Doc said, voice low but also a bit surprised.

"Doc-" Ren tried.

"I did and I wasn't bluffing." Mumbo replied, still glaring.

Iskall and Ren exchanged a glance. "Guys, stop, please." They begged as the two continued to argue, starting to escalate the situation.

Others tried to calm the situation when Stress noticed something. "Uh… guys?" She called.

No answer. They were all bickering and begging each other to stop.

"Guys?"

Cleo noticed her this time and came over asking what was up. When Stress explained, her eyes widened before standing up straight. "GUYS! SHUT UP!" She yelled at them, causing everyone to shut up and look at her, surprised except for Mumbo and Doc. They were quiet but still glaring at each other.

Stress hopped forward. "Where's Grian?"

That broke both Doc and Mumbo's gazes, quickly turning to her. "What? He was right behind me!" Mumbo said and quickly ran forward and noticing the small singapura was nowhere in sight.

Doc stepped forward and looked around. "I thought he was too…"

Mumbo started looking around. "Oh no… Grian? Grian!" He called, looking around, hoping that he was still nearby.

Everyone quickly started looking for him and X who still hadn't arrived at the meeting. Surely being a turtle didn't make him that slow...


	6. Chapter 5

Grian had watched, pressed close to the ground as Mumbo stepped up and started defending him. He must have realized Grian was uncomfortable. Grian knew they were playing but still… being called tiny and a kitten was okay a couple of times but ten? Twenty? From everyone?

That was just… demeaning.

He knew they didn't mean it that way but still. He couldn't help but be a bit upset by it. And then Mumbo started to defend him for him and got the teasing directed to him. Things started to… escalate from there.

He had been slowly backing up more and more. But when Mumbo snapped at Doc, he bolted. He had turned and started running back towards the boat that brought he and Mumbo to the main island, via X pulling them.

He had tears brimming his eyes as he ran, not really paying attention to where he was going. He didn't mean to cause a fight! Mumbo could've just let it be and it would be fine. He was used to it after all… being called the baby of the group, teased about being smaller than most of the others. But it was all fun and games!

...Right?

He gasped and came to a sudden stop when he saw the boat floating gracefully in the water before him. The boat? But that means he must have passed X at some point. He glanced behind him but didn't see anyone there. Well. He couldn't use the boat on his own and climbing in it would be a bad decision so he looked around a little for X. "Xisuma?" He called. "Are still around here?"

He didn't get a reply so he just sighed and went back towards the boat, not noticing someone watching him.

He was almost to the boat when he heard the shattering of at least one potion bottle right behind him and the splash of liquid that drenched him suddenly took him by complete surprise. He had no time to try to figure out what the potions were before the effects took ahold of him. He screamed in pain as the mix of harming and weakness took effect in his system causing him to collapse to the ground, shaking and unable to move from the pain. He forced his eyes open to try to spot the culprit when he saw a tall, very tall compared to him at the moment, blurry figure standing over him. They had said something but the ringing in his ears deafened him. He felt them pick him up making him cry out again but he was quickly silenced, making out a faint and jumbled up, "Now, look- you done, you alerted- all. Oh well. It'll just- harder." and a low chuckle before he completely passed out.


	7. Chapter 6

The others had been searching for well over ten minutes now when a spine-chilling scream reached their ears.

Mumbo's eyes widened. "That sounded like Grian!" He told the others as he quickly dashed towards it.

"Mumbo! Wait!" Iskall ran after him and the others quickly followed suit.

Mumbo refused to slow down until they reached the boat he and Grian came on. He was panting and looking around. "Grian?!" He called.

There was no reply as the others quickly joined him.

"Mumbo! You have to be careful!" Iskall warned him. "If it was Grian screaming then we have no idea what happened to him!"

Mumbo turned to him. "But-"

"He's right Mumbo," Tango spoke up. "We don't know if something attack him or he just got jumpscared by something."

Mumbo turned to the raccoon and frowned. "But-"

False stepped forward. "We are all worried about him and X, Mumbo. But we have to be careful ourselves."

Mumbo sighed. "You're right…"

"We will of course keep looking for them both. Just more cautiously than running into the heat of battle." Joe piped up from his perch on Cleo's back.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So let's get searching!" Impulse called out from his spot beside Tango.

"Right!"

Grian slowly started to come to his senses and blinked awake. He winced with a small hiss of pain as the end effects of the potion slowly wore off of him. He carefully sat up and looked around before hearing someone calling his name quietly.

"-ian. Gri- Grian!"

He turned to find the voice before spotting X in a cage across the small room from him. "X?"

"Shh!" X quietly hissed. "We need to be quiet. He doesn't know you're awake yet."

Grian titled his head a little. "What? X, what's happening? Where are we?"

X sighed. "There's not a lot of time to waste explaining what I'm not entirely sure of. All I really know is that we were both captured by," He sighed. "Evil X."

"EX? But why?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling he isn't going to stop with just us." X replied.

Grian stood up completely, wincing a little as he did. "What do we do?"

X watched him before speaking up again. "How are you feeling?"

Grian stretched, wincing again. "Still pretty sore but better than it was earlier. Why?"

X was about to respond when the door opened.

"Would you look at that. You're awake already."

Grian turned to see Evil Xisuma standing there, watching him, causing a shiver to go down his spine.

Evil X noticed his uncomfortableness and approached him. "I honestly wasn't expecting you to be awake so soon. But I guess that's good."

Grian stepped back but was met with the back of the cage. "Wh-What do you want with us?!" He demanded.

EX laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Grian nodded. "Yes actually, I would, that's why I asked." He replied sarcastically.

EX just laughed again. "My, aren't you sassy." He reached his fingers through the bars towards Grian, who backed up before lunging forward and biting EX's finger as hard as he could.

EX swore at him, pulling his hand back through the gap, knocking Grian's cage to the floor.

Grian grunted as he was tossed around from the fall.

X watched, eyes wide. "Grian!"

EX glared down at him. "You little prick!" He hissed.

Grian backed up again.

EX was shaking slightly, obviously furious but he forced himself to calm down before kneeling down toward Grian's cage. "You're lucky I still need you." He hissed quietly, making Grian's ears lay back in fear. He then roughly picked up the cage, tossing Grian around a bit more and placed it back where he had it before glaring over at X. "Behave yourselves." He hissed before leaving, still clutching his hand.

X turned to Grian. "What were you thinking?!"

Grian flinched. "He was going to touch me!"

X sighed. "Yes, but biting him? If he was in a worse mood he could have seriously hurt you G!"

Grian sighed, as he carefully moved around. "Yeah, but he should learn how to respect people's personal space." He muttered.

X sighed again. "Look, Grian. He's pretty mad right now but…"

Grian looked at him. "But?"

"You might be able to escape."

Grian blinked. "What?"

"You can use your claws to lockpick the door to your cage and get out of here."

Grian looked at his paws. "You think so?"

X nodded. "It's at least worth a shot."

Grian nodded. "Okay." He stepped towards the door and reached through the bars, trying to pick the lock. A moment later there was a little click. "I did it!" Grian exclaimed, pushing the door open before seeing how far away the ground was. "Oh…"

"Grian, you have to try to get down."

He looked up at X. "Alright… I'll come get you next."

"No."

Grian stared at him. "What? No? But X-!"

"You have a good chance of getting out. I'm a turtle. I'll be too slow. You need to go without me."

Grian leapt down, wincing a little at his landing. "I'll come back for you, X!"

X smiled. "I know you will Grian. Now go."

Grian nodded and ran out the door and into the halls.


	8. Update

Hey, for all of you following Hermit animal au, I dont think I'm going to keep updating it here.

But I have finished book 1 on wattpad and working on 2. I'm Daydr3am3r420

Please have a look!

Sorry about the inconvenience. And feel free to say hi!


End file.
